It should have been love
by clumsysoul
Summary: Christopher shows up with his new girlfriend Sherry, Emily gets furious at Lorelai for letting Chris go...who should she turn to? rnLL all the way baby!


**Disclaimer:**

Unfortunately I do not own any of these beautiful, wonderfull and inspiring charachters. ASP does, thank God she does...

A big thank you goes out to Eva for beta-reading the story, thanks!

**Fiction rated: K**

**Plot: ****  
**  
The story is set during the season two episode "It Should Have Been Lorelai", Christopher shows up with his new  
girlfriend Cherry, Emily gets furious at Lorelai for letting Chris go...who should she turn to?

This is my very first fic, so let's all be kind...ok:p

EMILY: What other explanation is there? He's always been crazy about you but you've always kept him at arms length. You keep everyone at arms length.

LORELAI: That's not true!

EMILY: It is true! Your destiny was to be with Christopher and now it's too late!

LORELAI: Then it wasn't our destiny!

EMILY: So you're saying that you don't have feelings for him Lorelai, that all of this is just fine with you?

LORELAI: That's not important.

EMILY: It's not?

LORELAI: No. What's important is that Christopher is doing well and he's happy and we should be happy for him.

EMILY: You're impossible. How can I be happy when you are meant to be with him!

LORELAI: I have to go, I can not deal with this. Not now, not ever! Seeing him with a woman other than me is hard, it's not the way that I had imagined things to turn out. But they did, and I learned to deal with that. Something you should give a try once in a while as well. I'm ok with this because of Rory, she needs this bond with her dad. And me taking it out on Sherry will only stand that in the way, do you understand? I have to do this, and if you cannot deal with that, fine! I have to. Sorry mom, but I really have to go now...

She grabbed her coat, sighed deeply and walked towards the door. Pressing the handlebar she thought about the many times she  
had run out of this house, away from all the drama and misery. A quick glance at her watch taught her that Rory would not be home for another hour, and sitting at home all alone was not something she wanted right now. She felt horrible, exhausted. The only thing she wanted was coffee, Luke's coffee...

At Lukes

Pulling up in front of the diner she checked her face in the mirror, making sure her eyes weren't all welled up. She opened the door, noticing it was freezing outside. She didn't mind, it was perfect. The first snow was soon about to fall, the most magical time of the year...

Luke was whiping the counter for the so maniest time that day, it had been slow. Taylor had been bugging him all day long about some stupid sign he had to put up in front of his diner window, and Kirk had been whining about missing opportunities.  
When he saw Taylor walking towards the diner again, he decided to call it the end of the day. He locked the door, waved sarcastically at Taylor and turned around the sign. Just when he was about to turn off the lights he heard a light tap on the door.

"No Taylor, I'm closed! Read the sign will ya?"

"Taylor? Now that's not very nice of you Lucas! Come on now! It's not even nine yet! Where the hell did you think you were going huh? Cause this 'sign' you wanted me to look at tells me that you're open until nine. And since it isn't nine yet, I would like some coffee!

He had been listening to her with a small grin on his face, she was the only one that could make a horrible day like this a bit more bearable. He turned around and unlocked the door to let her in.

"Well how nice of you to let me in."

"So, coffee?"

"Yes please!"

She sat down at the counter resting her head on her hands. Thinking over what had happened that day: Christopher suddenly showing up, with his girlfriend! Her mother yelling at her for being ok with the situation. And that selfcentered 'oh-I'm-so-important' woman, taking off with her kid! She felt horrible, everything was slipping away. Including herself... A tear slowly rolled down her cheek...

Luke was quietly making some coffee when he heard her crying, he turned around and was shocked to see her helplessly staring at him.

"I lost everything Luke, I lost it"

He walked to the other side of the counter and sat beside her. "What did you loose, what happened?"

"My mother, she...she"

"It's ok" he said and took her in his arms. Something he had done for many times. Whenever she had a terrible fight with her mom or when she had broken up. He had always been there for her. He put his arm around her, trying to let her calm down.

"So, you want to tell me what your mother did?"

Lorelai sniffed her nose, and wiped her eyes dry with the back of her hand. "She told me I screwed up, that I lost Chris because he has this girlfriend now. And she just kept on insulting me, talking me down. I felt so horrible, and now this stupid girlfriend of him took Rory out for dinner. And I really need her here, although I know I shouldn't be bothering her  
with my stuff, she has enough to deal with herself. But I just need her, because she is mine, she's not Sherry's! What was that woman thinking, that she could just take Rory away from me? I'm her mother y'know?"

"I know you are her mother, and I don't know Sherry but I do know Rory. She would never leave you, she loves you more than anything. And you did not screw up! Look at what you've accomplished. You have got this amazing kid and you manage a beautiful Inn!"

"I know, but I just want a Sherry too. I want someone to go home to, someone I can lean on. I want the whole package, I really want that."

"Trust me, you'll have it" he whispered, and hugged her closer to him. "You'll have it"

I know it's kinda boring right now, but trust me it will get better! I just need to get the hang of it, and built something up...please review, I can use all the help I can get!


End file.
